A Rose For You
by emichama
Summary: All she wants is for Jellal to take the goddamn rose. [JERZA] [ONESHOT]


_I swear to Mavis, I _will _find him,_ she repeated in her head, twirling the rose between her fingers. Erza had always had a knack for encountering Jellal at the perfect times, and seemingly, Valentine's Day should be one of them. Taking a deep breath, she figured there was some sort of inward initiative that Meredy would attempt to force Jellal to find Erza, as well, but the man was shy when it came to do with anything involving _Erza_.

Peering down at the flower that was beginning to wilt, Erza tossed it to the ground. Opening her satchel, she removed _another_, something she had to do more than a few times during the day. The sun was pouring down on her in unhealthy amounts, causing each rose to quickly die in her hand. _A hot winter,_ she reminded herself, recalling that it had barely snowed the entire season. There had been an entire bouquet in her bag when she had left her temporary housing that morning, but by noon, she had hidden the flowers away in she shade and comfort of her bag, and removed a single one to hold in her hand until it died.

She was down to her last flower.

All she wanted was to give Jellal _the goddamn rose,_ and she would be leave. Continuing to wander aimlessly, hoping fate would bring her to him,-or him to her-until it seemed like her final flower was beginning to die. The time, however, was nearing sunset, which was perfect to extend the rose's life. The crowds around her were beginning to thin as she paced down alleyways and streets.

Almost ready to give up on fate, she turned around, readying herself to go back to her temporary home. Her own personal mission had brought her to Hargeon, and she lingered in the port town for several days, and when her heart realized it was Valentine's, she hoped something romantic would happen to her. She was never really desperate for love, but when it came to Jellal… she just wanted things to _be right,_ whatever that may be.

Staggering through the crowd of people heading home, a hooded figure seemed to be searching the sea of people. The figure was standing on their toes, attempting to see over the heads and shoulders of other people, and as Erza spun around, unlatching her satchel, the orange glow of the sunset lit his face. Immediately, her brown eyes scanned his face, taking in the familiar color of the ocean that was his hair, the dark brown of his eyes, and the red insignia on his skin. Swallowing hard, her hand seemed to tighten around the stem of the rose.

His face turned red, and he spun around. Jellal, fixing his hood over his head, made quick steps away from Erza, seeming to flee. Swallowing her surprise and nervousness, the familiar sensation of anger lit up inside of her. Stomping after him, slipping between the other pedestrians, Erza tailed him, eventually gripping his shoulder and spinning him around.

"You _are not _getting away this time!" Grabbing hold of his coat, she yanked him forward, the look of befuddlement growing deeper on his face. "Just take the goddamn rose!" she demanded, yanking him forward with more force than intended.

Stumbling forward, _he tripped._ Falling into Erza, in a painful way, his lips crashed into hers. It wasn't the good sort, pain overwhelming the two. However, as the pain left, they both realized that neither of them was pulling away, and the awkwardness faded. Without removing his lips from the place where they were, Jellal straightened his posture and took a step forward to close the space between him and Erza, where his hands slipped up to her scarlet hair.

Pulling away, Erza's eyes immediately trailed down to the ground, and she forced the rose in his direction, her blush spreading across her face. "T-take the rose," she murmured.

* * *

**A/N: Happy belated Valentine's Day! I tried really hard to get the out on time, but I ended up being really busy, and so it's a late submission now! However, I do hope that you liked this quick "drabble," and I must give special thanks to my friend, Mel, for helping me with this lovely little idea! I do hope that you'll leave me a review, and please do check out **_**Breaking the Boundary, **_**by yours truly!**


End file.
